Many people, particularly women, complain that men always leave the toilet seat up. The present invention features a toilet seat system for raising and lowering the toilet seat. The system of the present invention helps to eliminate the need for men to remember to put the toilet seat down or women to have to touch the toilet seat to move it down. This can help improve hygiene and provide a more sanitary environment. The system of the present invention can also help physically impaired individuals raise and lower the toilet seat.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.